


[盾冬]冬夜漸暖

by saltypie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltypie/pseuds/saltypie





	1. Chapter 1

冬夜渐暖

 

 

 

巴奇将身上的围裙解下，丢进待洗衣物篮。他打开写有自己名字的置物柜，由上而下解开衬衫的扣子，左手指上贴着ＯＫ绷。衬衫是纯白色的，下摆有些许乾涸的污渍，看得出来经过多次清洗，但还是有淡淡的痕迹在上面。位於衬衫左胸的口袋上印着烫金的la voûte étoilée。

 

「剩下的交给你罗。」身後换好衣服的同事转头对巴奇说，他是个拉丁裔的二十几岁小伙子。

「啊。没问题。」巴奇转头给他一个微笑。

 

巴奇检查了所有灯光丶电源丶以及摆设，确定所有东西都在应该的位置上，然後拿出钥匙，将门一道道锁上。当他离开转角的法式餐厅时已经近午夜了。

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

听到门锁转动的声音，趴在书桌上的史蒂夫惊醒过来。他抹了抹脸，抓了几下睡得杂乱的金发。这时门打开了，巴奇一脸疲倦的走进来，看到史蒂夫便皱了皱眉。

 

「还没睡？」巴奇一边说，一边打开冰箱的冷冻柜，拿出微波食品退冰。

「别老是吃那个，对身体不好。」史蒂夫说着就要把那盒冷冻千层面塞回冰箱，却被巴奇一把抢过来。

「这个时候还不睡你有资格说我。学生就该有学生的样子。」

「我明早的课停一次。我给你煮个什麽吧。」

「我包晚班可不是让你替我洗澡做饭的，快听哥哥的话，滚去睡。」

「巴奇，我年纪没比你小。」

「不管，只要你还吃我的住我的，就得叫我哥。」

史蒂夫沈默了一下，用灰蓝色的眼睛直直的看着巴奇，认真的说：

「……我会还你的。」

这突然的举动让巴奇愣了一下，接着轻笑出声。

「我等着喔，未来的律师先生。」

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

他们第一次相遇是在两年前，正确来说是两年三个月又七天。那一天清晨巴奇穿过入冬浓浓的雾气走到店里的时候，发现一个戴着洋基队棒球帽的人坐在落地窗前的地上，帽缘压得低低的盖住脸，露出的下颌有几撮麦色的胡渣。他的双手交叠在胸前，沈沈地睡着。身旁搁着一个鼓鼓的背包。

巴奇看了一眼这个奇怪的人，开门走进店里。风铃发出清脆悦耳的声音。

 

「那怎麽回事？」巴奇笔直地走向里面的员工休息室，路上随口问了问同事。

「不知道，我一来他就在那里了。」

「就这样不管吗？」

「怕晚点尼克来会骂人啊。」

「要不开店前若他还在那我再去叫他走。」

「太好了，那麻烦你拉。我讨厌跟流浪汉打交道。」

 

巴奇换上了长袖白衬衫丶黑色烫着金字的西装背心，腰上围着黑色的长围裙。他卷起袖子检查了每张桌上的酒水丶摆饰丶纸巾，将菜单及酒单整齐地排列在柜台上，拿起笔筒里其中一只黑色印着餐厅名样的钢笔插进左胸口袋。然後走到後方的吧台里面，将酒柜一一开锁，并从下方的橱柜里拿出玻璃水晶杯丶白瓷茶壶及花杯。

 

当一切都准备就绪时天已经全亮了，而那个人还坐在那里一动也不动。巴奇拉了拉自己黑色背心及底下的衬衫，将袖子放下，扣上袖扣，一边走到门外。他双手插着腰，站着打量了一下眼前的人。二丶三十岁，衣着虽然邋遢但也还算乾净，没有太重的体味，感觉并不是无家可归的人。

 

「喂，你，起来了。」

巴奇踢了踢他的背包，里面的东西硬邦邦而且沈甸甸的。背包的主人依然无动於衷。

「你挡到我们开店啦。要睡回家里睡。」

巴奇蹲下来，歪着头凑近，想瞧瞧帽子底下的人究竟长什麽样，但实在看不到，所幸一把掀了他的帽子。那个人终於有点反应了，他皱了皱眉，嗫嚅了几声。巴奇看着他，一头杂乱的金发，挺俊的鼻梁，饱满的嘴唇。他的颧骨上有瘀青，嘴较也破了，感觉不久前跟人打过架。

 

呦，长得真不错。巴奇暗自赞叹。

 

虽然就这样赶他走有点可惜，不过还是工作重要。巴奇抬起手用力地弹了一下他的额头。

 

「奥呜！」

他整个人弹了起来，痛得叫出声。他手捂着前额艰难的睁开眼，便看到一双清澈的大眼带着笑意看着他。盯着他的人的睫毛修长，眼瞳是碧蓝色的，与深褐色的眉及短发相互衬托，显得整着眼眸更加的深邃。

「……你是谁？」他不禁问。

巴奇疑惑的挑了挑眉，秀出胸前的银色名牌。

「……詹姆士．巴恩斯……」他眯起惺忪的睡眼读着。

「幸会。」

巴奇伸出手。

「史蒂夫．罗杰斯。」

史蒂夫迟疑地握住他的手，巴奇的手很温暖，指甲修得短而整齐。

「抱歉打扰你罗杰斯先生，但是你挡在我们店门口了，能不能请以你移驾以保住我的饭碗？」

巴奇依旧笑着。而史蒂夫显然发现自己造成了对方的麻烦，赶紧从地上站起来，拍拍身上的衣服，连连道歉。

「没事没事，快回去吧。」

巴奇也从地上站起来，顺了顺围裙上的皱褶，看着史蒂夫快步离去的背影。正要进门便发现他的棒球帽掉在地上。巴奇捡起帽子，拍了拍身上的灰尘，笑着走回店里。

 

 

 

 

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

那天後，巴奇偶而会在店附近看到史蒂夫，有时他会透过玻璃窗看着在对面报摊偷看报纸的他。他还是穿着运动外套，背着他有白色横条及星星图案的深蓝色背包。不过每隔两三天，他的模样就更贴近流浪汉一点。

某个巴奇值晚班的夜里下着稀疏的雨。他打着伞，拖着疲惫的身躯走在石砖路上。路灯亮了起来，湿漉漉的地面反射着温暖的鹅黄色灯光，像波光粼粼的水面。

 

史蒂夫躺卧在一间歇业的快餐店门口，一楼有浅浅的丶蓝白相间的遮阳棚，但是雨点依旧三三两两的滴在他身上。不过他似乎并不在意，兀自将头枕在背包上，裹着外套睡着。巴奇经过他时停了下来，低头看着他沾有雨点的睡脸，胡渣已经盖住了整个下巴。巴奇用右肩夹着雨伞，在自己的背包里翻了翻，翻到那天捡到的棒球帽。他把雨伞搁在地上，让伞面可以遮住史蒂夫大部份卷曲熟睡的身躯，接着戴上帽子，将背包甩上肩，就着小雨回家。

 

又过了几天，巴奇才又在店附近看到他，胡子显然修过了，衣服也换了，手上拿着他当时给他遮雨的雨伞。巴奇没有发现自己看到这一幕时嘴角勾起了微笑。

 

不久後的清晨，巴奇起得早了点，悠闲的在清晨的薄雾中散步上班。眼角瞄到巷子里坐着一个人，是史蒂夫，又回到那副落魄的样子。巴奇皱了皱眉，走过去蹲在他前面，与他的视线持平。史蒂夫正抱着伞熟睡着。巴奇突然起了玩心，伸手用力地弹了一下眼前披散着杂乱的头发的额头。

 

「奥呜！」

 

听到熟悉的声音巴奇不禁笑了起来。而史蒂夫被从睡梦中吵醒，满脸狐疑的样子更逗的他笑开了。

 

史蒂夫疑惑而警戒的看着他。

 

「你是谁？」

「没戴名牌你就忘了我，真无情啊。」

「……詹姆士．巴恩斯？那个la voûte étoilée的……」

「答对了，罗杰斯先生！」

「你……」

史蒂夫疑惑的看着巴奇咚一声坐在他身边。

「你是学生？」

「……嗯。」

「看着不像本地人，哪里来的？」

「布鲁克林。」

「真巧，我小时候也住那儿。你念什麽的？」

「……法律。」

巴奇吹了个口哨。

「现在律师流行体验流浪生活吗？」

「……不丶我遇到了点小麻烦。」

「喔……」

巴奇沈默了一下，晃着身子四处张望，在考虑着什麽。

「你……如果今晚没地方去的话要不要上我那儿？」

「什麽？」

史蒂夫诧异的看着他。巴奇撇撇嘴，抬起眉毛等待回应。史蒂夫此刻才完全清醒了。

「谢谢……但是我觉得这不是个好主意。」

「为何？」

「我们才见过两次面……而且我不能这样麻烦你。」

「呜……好吧。」

意料之中的拒绝，巴奇只好耸耸肩。史蒂夫起身拍拍衣服，背上他的背包。

「很高兴跟你聊天，巴恩斯先生。」

「叫我巴奇就好了。我能叫你史蒂夫吗？」

「当然。」史蒂夫微笑着看着这个新交到的奇怪朋友。

「没事的话……我先走罗？」史蒂夫说着往巷口走去。

「嘿！这还你！」

巴奇叫住史蒂夫，从背包里翻出那顶棒球帽丢给他。史蒂夫一把接住，挑了挑眉，认出了这顶帽子。

「谢拉。」他甩了甩帽子，戴上。

 

「伞不还我吗？」

巴奇用眼神示意自己指的是他手上的伞，然後站起来里愉悦的看着史蒂夫的表情从疑惑，到惊讶的看着自己手中的雨伞，然後笑着把伞丢给他。

「谢谢。」

史蒂夫踌躇着，目光犹豫的看着眼前奇特的男人。他深褐色的头发自然卷的很好看。

 

「所以……la voûte étoilée?」

「後门，我九点下班。」

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

巴奇住的地方是一间单人小套房，只有卧房及卫浴。家电整齐地摆在冰箱旁的架子上。从窗户望出去，可以看到层层高搂的缝隙间有一小片天空。

 

巴奇一边吃着外带热食，一边等史蒂夫从浴室出来，他坚持史蒂夫必须把自己整理好才能吃东西，所以一回到家就丢了新的毛巾及牙刷给他，把他推进浴室。

听着浴室传来刷刷的冲澡声，巴奇累的靠在柜子上休息。经历了一天令人精疲力竭的繁杂工作，他只能盯着天花板发呆。

巴奇也不是没有想过要读书，但自从母亲过世之後，生活似乎没给过他选择。他也曾幻想过一边工作一边读书，所以才来到纽约。但是日复一日的繁重工作让他根本无暇分心做其他事，更遑论准备入学申请了。会这样没头没脑的就把史蒂夫带回家里，或许是在他身上看到了一些自己没有的东西。史蒂夫给他的第一个眼神，单纯丶疑惑却透露出自信及坚持。令他莫名的想要保护这样的眼神。那份对自己丶对这社会的诚实及坚定深深吸引着陷进泥淖中的他。

 

史蒂夫披着毛巾从浴室出来，胡子刮了，金色的头发上还滴着水珠。巴奇给他的衣服显然有些憋，肌肉随着衣服的拉扯若隐若现。史蒂夫腼腆的笑着说了声谢谢，坐在巴奇对面。他们一边吃着东西，一边有一句没一句地聊着。

史蒂夫也不是来自富裕的家庭，他跟巴奇一样家人很早就死了，相较幸运的是，有企业愿意赞助他读书，所以他才会来到这个地方。

 

「那你为什麽在街上当流浪汉？」

「他们最近遇上了点财务问题，加上发生了点事……所以他们暂时取消了资助计划。」

发生了点事？巴奇想到第一次见面时他脸上的伤。

「你跟人打架？」

史蒂夫无奈地耸耸肩表示他猜对了。

「我看到几个人在巷子里围着一个女的，其中一个好像有刀。就去看了看情况，结果就被打了。」

「没想到你还是超级英雄啊。」

「别这样说我，还不是给自己惹了一身麻烦。」

 

巴奇只是看着他，没有接话。看的史蒂夫都有些不好意思了，但又不知道跟说什麽。短暂的沈默後，巴奇站起来，从身後的抽屉里找出存摺，来回翻了翻後又放回去。

 

「这样吧。你叫我声哥，以後吃的住的就算我了。」

「什麽？不丶不丶我……」

「不然你要回去住街头？」

「我……打算先去找份工作。」

「那你学业怎麽办？」

「或许可以等以後……」

「相信我，你现在出了学校要再回去可不是件容易的事。你如果真的觉得欠我，那就当跟我借的，哪天我拿不准会需要法律救助。」

「可是……」

「没有可是，就这麽说定啦。」

 

史蒂夫一时还反应不过来，张着嘴愣愣的看着巴奇。巴奇倒是满意地笑着，搓了搓他金色的湿发。

 

 

 

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

史蒂夫莫名其妙的就暂时住下了。他原本想先看看情况，等找到适合的工作後就不再麻烦巴奇。但是巴奇一付就算他住一辈子也无所谓的样子，叫他把寄放在朋友家的东西都搬过来。虽然史蒂夫东西不多，而且大部分都是书，但还是让小小的套房瞬间变的壅挤许多。巴奇把原本的床卖了，弄了个双人床来。正确来说只有床垫，他们是把床垫直接摆在地上睡。巴奇说房间放两张单人床太挤了，而且这样一个人能睡的空间大一些。随然史蒂夫对此番逻辑不以为然，但寄人篱下也不好说什麽。

巴奇替自己多排了些班，晚班收拾有加给，他於是果断包了所有的善後工作。史蒂夫很久以後翻到巴奇的旧班表才发现这件事。一开始史蒂夫经常在图书馆待到巴奇下班，然後在餐厅後门的小巷子买好已经成了宵夜的晚餐等他。巴奇不喜欢这样，但是说了好几次没有用，只好连续几天摆脸色给他看，後来史蒂夫受不了了，只好乖乖的听从巴奇指定的「学生该有的生活方式」。

他们的生活缩然拮据，但是也还算过得下去。满满的班表常常让巴奇累的一回家倒头就睡，隔天才早起洗澡出门。其实他们相遇的时间不多，所以史蒂夫不知不觉养起了早起的习惯，只为了能送他出门。偶而巴奇遇到大方的客人，会多给些小费，他们就会去附近的小餐馆饱餐一顿。

倦怠的时候想想巴奇几乎成了史蒂夫的提神方式。有时他甚至会偷溜到餐厅对面偷看正在工作的他，然後羞愧得赶紧回去背书。对於这样的日子，史蒂夫时常感到不真实，巴奇在他最无助的时候带着天使一样的微笑出现，解救了走进死胡同的他。

每一天每一天，他们各自在自己的地方努力的生活着，然後回到那个拥挤丶凌乱丶带着一点霉味的小小套房，窝在一起睡着。两个孤身的人，来自相同的地方丶有类似的信念让他们无疑成了最好的朋友。

． ． ． ． ． ．

巴奇今天似乎回来的很晚，近了深夜，史蒂夫被没铃声吵醒。一打开门就看到巴奇摇摇晃晃地站在门口，身上裹着夹克，手里还握着一瓶酒。他一看到史蒂夫就傻傻地笑了。

「我找不到钥匙。」  
巴奇摊摊手，钻过史蒂夫进门。史蒂夫这才闻到了浓浓的酒味。  
「你喝酒了？」  
「就喝了一点。还要呢，你要嘛？」  
「一点？你都醉了。」  
「人家请了我喝酒，但是才那麽一点哪够，於是我就又去弄了点。」  
巴奇一屁股坐在地板上，脱下外套。他身上还穿着餐厅那件白色衬衫制服，但如今衣服从领口的地方被酒红色的液体浸湿，颜色泼溅到下摆。昏暗的灯光下好像整件衬衫浸满了血，让史蒂夫突然一阵恐慌。

「发生什麽事了？」

史蒂夫跑进浴室拿毛巾，又从柜子里翻出乾净的衣服。

「我不是说了嘛，有人请我喝酒。」  
「这哪是……别喝了，把酒给我！」  
「诶，我还没喝够。陪我喝吧！史蒂夫。」

巴奇说着又仰头咕噜咕噜地灌了好几口酒。史蒂夫一把把酒抢过来，推开过来要拿回酒的巴奇。

「不喝就不喝，真扫兴。算了，我要去睡了。」  
「欸等等，先把衣服换了。」  
史蒂夫一把揽过就要扑倒床上的巴奇。史蒂夫扶稳脚步踉跄的巴奇，让他站好。然後帮他一颗颗解开衬衫的扣子。浸湿衬衫的想必是高级的红酒，浓郁的果香及酒香，混杂着些许涩味。和巴奇的身体一起闷在外套里，与体味混杂在一起，散发着浓浓的费洛蒙气息。

史蒂夫解开巴奇所有衬衫的扣子，露出白皙的胸膛与隐约的腹肌，他身上还凝结着点点乾涸的酒渍。巴奇收起笑容，呆呆地站着，碧色的双眼蒙蒙胧胧的看着史蒂夫。史蒂夫被看的耳根发红，赶紧脱下他衬衫丢在一旁。正要拿起一旁乾净的衣服，巴奇就凑上前，用半眯的双眼看着他。史蒂夫可以闻到他头发上的淡淡的酒香。

「我一直觉得你长得挺好看的。」  
巴奇认着的说着没头没脑的话。让史蒂夫不知道该如何反应。哪知在他发愣得时候巴奇突然吻了上来。史蒂夫吓得後退两步，直接撞上身後的柜子。巴奇索性把他按在柜子上吻着。  
史蒂夫眼睛瞪的老大，任巴奇把他温软的舌伸进嘴里。史蒂夫意识到这是他第一次跟男人接吻，而他竟然不讨厌，甚至还有些兴奋。

「有时我搞不清楚你是聪明还是傻。不过至少我确定了你的唇吻起来很舒服。」  
巴奇放开他，醉醺醺地笑着。向後踉跄了几步，一个重心不稳，伸手就拉史蒂夫的衣服。史蒂夫还在发愣，冷不防就被他拉倒。两个人一起向後跌，史蒂夫赶忙伸手护住巴奇的後脑，让他摔落地面时枕在自己的手上。

巴奇被揽在史蒂夫的臂弯里，他看着眼前灰蓝色的眼睛，笑了。接着伸手揽过史蒂夫的脖子再次吻上他柔软的唇。一边吻着，一边将手探进他的衣服里。史蒂夫吸着巴奇浓烈的气息，着了魔似的回吻他，任他脱掉自己的衣服。两具躯体光裸着上身拥吻，史蒂夫将宽大的手掌插进巴奇半乾的头发里，将他的头按向自己。他们换着不同角度吻着对方，交换着彼此的气息。巴奇嘴里有廉价的酒味，但一点都不影响史蒂夫品尝他精致的薄唇。

巴奇开始拉扯他的裤子，史蒂夫也腾出手将巴奇的西装裤扯下。他向下吻上巴奇的胸膛，舔着凝结的汗水及乾涸的酒渍，巴奇扭动着上身，挺胸将自己的乳头送进史蒂夫嘴里，然後舒服地发出呻吟。他伸手握住史蒂夫勃发的欲望，上下撸动着。

「嗯哼……。」

空气中甜甜腻腻的。史蒂夫好似也醉了，他用指尖细细地抚摸巴奇的身躯，然後往下探到鼠蹊部，巴奇敏感的一震，突然将史蒂夫推开，往他的腰部躜，然後张嘴将眼前硕大的阴茎含进嘴里。

「呼哈……」

史蒂夫自喉头发出一声叹息。巴奇温热的口腔包覆着器官上鼓动的静脉，吸允着，将它往喉咙深处送。看着巴奇低垂着眼帘，专心的地操着自己的嘴，史蒂夫觉得自己从来没有这麽硬过。

巴奇吐出史蒂夫的阴茎，攀上他结实的背膀，往後躺，让他压在自己身上，张开双腿，用下体摩擦着两人的欲望。

「快点……」巴奇在史蒂夫耳边沙哑的说着，伴随着浓重湿热的喘息。  
「什麽……？」

巴奇舔了舔唇，将手指伸进嘴利舔湿，然後往下探向自己的後穴。他用手指抽插着自己，另一只手搂过史蒂夫的臀部，抓着他有弹性的屁股往前带。

「这里……快进来……」

巴奇全身潮红，难耐的扭着身子。  
史蒂夫看着娇小的穴口，咽了口口水，怯怯的问。

「巴奇……你确定吗？」  
「确定丶快点丶我忍不住了……」

史蒂夫低下身吻着巴奇颈部好看的棱线，将他身下的手指抽出，硬挺的阴茎底在穴口，缓缓地推进。小穴很紧，史蒂夫只好一点一点浅浅的抽插，好不容易才将前端挺进。巴奇体内的温度很高，柔软的肌肉紧紧吸附着史蒂夫勃发的欲望。史蒂夫被吸的直喘着粗气，脑海里叫嚣着的欲望让他只想不顾一切地挺进这具诱人的躯体深处。

「巴奇……放松……对……」

史蒂夫停下来，在巴奇耳边安抚着。舔了舔他通红的耳垂。

「史蒂夫……啊哈……」

一感觉到他稍稍放松了紧绷的身子，史蒂夫便急切的耸腰，将粗长的肉棒整根没入巴奇体内。巴奇倒抽了一口气。发出一声无声的尖叫。双手紧紧的攀附史蒂夫拢起的背肌。

「痛吗？」  
「不……快点丶史蒂夫」  
史蒂夫将巴奇的两腿挂在自己肩上，方便自己进入得更深。然後耸动着胯部用力撞击两人下体。勃起的阴茎狠狠的插进渗着水的通红小穴，巴奇爽的自喉咙发出阵阵呻吟。

「史蒂夫，你好棒……对，那里……」

史蒂夫低下头轻咬住巴奇挺立的乳尖，一边加快身下的速度。他们像两头发情的野兽，急迫的彼此身上上寻求快感。巴奇扭动着腰，配合史蒂夫抽插的的频率，感觉史蒂夫灼热的器官一次次准确的撞击自己的前列腺。巴奇的眼角被快感逼出泪来，全身只不住颤抖，他已经被逼到高潮的边缘。  
史蒂夫也被巴奇收缩的内壁吸得头昏眼花，他闭起眼睛，感觉巴期待给他的美妙快感。汗水自他额头滴落在巴奇身上。

「巴奇……巴奇……。」  
「史蒂夫……我快要丶哈……」

巴奇听着史蒂夫低沉丶嘶哑丶充满情欲的叫着自己的名字，在一次深入的撞击之後达到高潮，精液射在两人的小腹。史蒂夫也被巴奇高潮後的筋挛舒服的一股一股射在他高温的体内。

史蒂夫将头埋在巴奇颈窝喘息着，巴奇因高潮而失神，他全身疲惫不堪，剩下的力气已经消耗殆尽。而史蒂夫的拥抱很温暖丶很舒服，巴奇於是安心的沈沈睡去。

史蒂夫在巴奇身上歇息了一会儿，才起身将下体退出他体内。然後发现巴奇已经累的睡着了，他全身布满吻痕，下腹沾满湿黏的淫液。白浊的精液自他股间流下。史蒂夫扶着额尴尬了好一会儿，才红着脸帮他清洁身子，他用温毛巾擦拭巴奇的脸及身体，然後把他抱到床上去。自己躲进浴室冲澡。出来的时候巴奇已经抱着被子背对他睡得很沉了。史蒂夫偷看了一下他的睡脸，然後心动又不安地在他身边睡下。


	4. Chapter 4

史蒂夫早晨醒来的时候，巴奇已经出门了。昨晚的衣服依旧散落一地，看来他走得很仓促。史蒂夫在外套底下发现巴奇的钱包，里面有少许的零钱丶速食店集点卡跟证件。他是这时候发现巴奇年纪与自己一般大的，这点让史蒂夫不禁感到一阵羞愧。他将屋内的东西收拾乾净丶洗晾好衣服，然後出门学习到深夜。

他回家的时候已经傍晚了，而直到他就寝的时候巴奇都没有回来。隔天早上醒来身边也是空无一人。史蒂夫忽然有些担心，於是打了几通电话，但都没有回应。工作的餐厅也看不到人影。第三天史蒂夫终於按耐不住了，在餐厅挂上休息牌後硬着头皮推开门。

「不好意思，我们已经结束营业了喔！」一个红发的女服务生一边收拾桌布一边说。  
「那个……请问詹姆士．巴恩斯在吗？」  
「巴奇？他说身体不舒服，这两天请我帮他代班。你是他朋友？」  
「嗯……算是吧。不过我这几天一直联络不到他。」  
「还是你留个字条，我帮你给他。」  
「太好了，那就麻烦妳了。」

女服务生拿了餐厅的便条纸跟笔给史蒂夫，史蒂夫在纸上写：

巴奇：  
三天没你的消息了，有事不回家的话打个电话给我好吗？  
同事说你身体不舒服，别太勉强自己。

史蒂夫

「呦，你就是史蒂夫？」红发服务生不知道哪时凑到史蒂夫身後。  
「……嗯？」  
「巴奇说家里多了张嘴吃饭，我还以为他去哪搞出了个孩子呢。」  
「啊……我……」  
「看起来挺正经，没想到是个小白脸……不过也倒是有点本钱。」红发服务生上下打量了史蒂夫一下。  
「啊……不……我只是暂时出了点状况，所以先在巴奇那住一阵子……。」使地夫被看的有些不好意思，他赶紧将纸条好，递过去。「这个就麻烦你了。」  
「啊。」红发服务生接过纸条，收进裤子口袋里。  
史蒂夫见她转身要走，犹豫了一下，还是叫住了她。  
「能不能……问件事？……如果打扰到妳工作的话就算了……」  
「什麽事？我听听在考虑。」  
「巴奇他……前几天是不是发生了什麽事？」  
「你说……噢……」红发服务生再次上下打量了史蒂夫一下。「既然你是他家蹭饭的，告诉你应该没什麽问题。」  
她说着，一边转头继续整理桌子，史蒂夫便跟随着她一张张桌子移动。  
「前几天有个客人点错了酒，想换，但是已经开瓶了。巴奇给那桌送酒过去，说『抱歉先生，酒已经开瓶了，如果想喝别的请先生另外加点。』那混蛋竟然说是巴奇弄错了，硬是要他负责。巴奇不肯承认。那家伙就说『好，加点就加点。那这瓶就请你喝了吧。接好啊。』然後一把抓过酒就往巴奇头上倒。巴奇也是定力好，没跟他搅和，就站在那等他把整瓶酒倒空了丢在地上。妈的，最近的有钱人一个比一个还流氓。」  
史蒂夫想起巴奇那天浑身酒气的回到家，一方面觉得心疼，另一方面气自己没能做些什麽。巴奇甚至不愿跟他提这件事。  
红发服务生换了一桌继续说。  
「要是我就咽不下这口气。但是如果巴奇认了那瓶酒是他弄错的，照餐厅规定他得自己买单。他那点薪水又要顾着你，死吞活咽也要把气压下去。」  
史蒂夫扳起脸沈默了半晌，开口要回了那张字条跟笔，在上面修改了些字。

巴奇：  
三天没你的消息了，有事不回家的话打个电话给我好吗？  
同事说你身体不舒服，别太勉强自己。  
抱歉这些日子给你添麻烦了，我不知道该如何表达我的感激，只能期许在未来能有机会报答这份恩情。请原谅我不能再继续接受你的好意，只因你为此作出了太多的牺牲。我会尽快找地方搬离，等安定下来再烧信息给你。多对自己好一点，按时吃饭及睡觉。还有，别老是吃微波食品。

史蒂夫

史蒂夫把修改好後的字条递给红发服务生，再三到了谢之後便离开餐厅。

． ． ． ． ． ．

隔天晚上，史蒂夫正在收拾自己的东西。虽然住的时间说长也不算长，但是却也足够累积算不清归属的东西了。  
此时敲门声响起了。史蒂夫跳了起来，开门就见巴奇站在门外。没给他说一句话的时间，史蒂夫一把抱住了他。

「你都去哪了，也不打个电话给我。」  
「史蒂夫……。」巴奇轻轻把史蒂夫推开一段距离。几天未归，但是巴奇将自己打点的还算整齐，看来也不像在街上游荡。  
「史蒂夫，我看到你的字条了。」  
「嗯……。这些日子真的很谢谢你。」  
「其实你不用在意那些的……你在的这些日子，我觉得生活有了目标，也充实了许多。所以你别说走就走。况且我不是说了吗，你要是真觉得欠我，那就当暂时跟我借的，我也不收你利息。」  
「巴奇……可是我不忍心看你这样逞强……」  
「我才没逞强，男人守护自己要的生活能算逞强吗？你能混到个律师我就算值得了。」  
「可是……。」  
「少可是，你给我把东西放回去。」说到这，巴奇突然避开了史蒂夫的视线，眼神一直飘来飘去，最後终於决定盯着自己那双破旧的球鞋。他把脚板当长跷跷板，身体前後不安的晃呀晃。  
「还有件事……就是……那晚……我……」  
史蒂夫意识到他说的是他喝醉後的是，也跟着尴尬起来。他看巴奇耳根都红了，自己估计也好不到哪里去。他没有回应，只是等着巴奇把话说完。  
「我其实记不太清楚了……」巴奇嘟囔着。「不过我记得我……嗯……阿，反正我要说的是……如果你觉得不舒服的话，我可以暂时住在朋友那里……如果你希望我忘了这件事，我们也可以就当没发生过……」  
「不！」史蒂夫忍不住打断他，随即又对自己的唐突感到後悔。「我不会不舒服……事实上我还蛮喜欢的……阿丶我是说……」  
巴奇睁睁地看着史蒂夫，愣的嘴都忘了闭陇。史蒂夫见他这副样子盯着自己，脸愈发红了。  
「你是说……你不讨厌和我……那个……」  
「嗯。」看见巴奇小心翼翼的样子，史蒂夫忍不住勾起嘴角。  
「那我犯不着避着你了？」  
「从来没这个必要。」  
「呜嗯。」巴奇舔了舔嘴唇，瞄了一眼史蒂夫，跟着他进门。

门关上了，巴奇还是全身不自在，好像到别人家作客一样。史蒂夫倒了杯水给他，在他对面坐下。  
巴奇看着史蒂夫看着他，喝了口水。  
「你书念得怎麽样了？」  
「还可以。」

对话没有接下去，他们沈默地坐着，两个人都在暗暗观察彼此。半晌，巴奇放下水杯，小心翼翼地轻身向前。看见这一幕，史蒂夫一把揽过他的头用力的吻了上去。一边吻着，巴奇笑了，史蒂夫也是。

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

他们又回到了过去的生活模式，不过两人之间的关系稍稍变了，不过他们很快就习惯牵手丶拥抱丶亲吻……当然，还有那件事。

就这样一天天算着也一起过了两年三个月又七天。


	5. Chapter 5

我等着喔，未来的律师先生。」巴奇笑着搓了搓史蒂夫金色的短发，然後抓了几件衣服走进浴室。

出来了时候满意的看到史蒂夫已经睡下了，於是关了灯，背对着史蒂夫躺下。刚桥好位置，就被史蒂夫一把搂住腰，拖进怀里。  
「竟然还没睡。」巴奇不高兴的念了句。  
「天气冷，睡不着。」史蒂夫呢喃着，把头埋在巴奇颈窝，来回亲昵的蹭着，不时轻轻的吻了吻後颈。巴奇的头发还没全乾，有点洗发水的味道，很好闻。  
「别蹭了。」巴奇在他怀里扭了扭，往前避开。「今天累死了。」  
「明天不是休假吗？」  
「好啊，你又偷看我班表。」  
「我没『又』偷看，我只是背在心里了。」  
「是啊，我忘了你有四倍的记忆力。」  
「你的假也就那几天。」  
「知道就好。」巴奇拉过被子，将两人裹好，闭上眼睛。「什麽时候资格考？」  
「下个月。」  
「加油啊，我的绩优股。」  
「嗯。遵命。」

史蒂夫把巴奇又圈的紧了一些，他刚洗完热水澡，身上暖烘烘的，还散着热气。  
「……巴奇哥哥？」史蒂夫在巴奇耳边又蹭了蹭。  
巴奇张开眼睛，向後瞄了一眼，叹了口气。  
「明天你做早餐。」  
「当然。」  
「松饼煎蛋培根牛奶。」  
「要水果优格吗？」  
「要。」  
史蒂夫甜甜的笑了笑，用鼻子摩擦着巴奇的耳後，然後起身吻他。巴奇转过身看着他。史蒂夫灰蓝色的眼睛在暗中依旧透彻而美丽。巴奇不禁抬手捧着他的脸，轻轻的用拇指抚过好看的眉骨。就像天使一样，他想。

巴奇捧着史蒂夫的脸吻着，他隔着棉裤已经可以感受到史蒂夫勃起的温度，他把手伸进裤子里握住他滚烫的阴茎。史蒂夫缓缓的耸动着腰，将两人身上的碍事的衣物都扯掉。巴奇的身体很温暖，触感很好。  
「你味道真好。」史蒂夫在巴奇颈窝深深吸了一口气，断断续续的舔吻着他的颈子跟锁骨。  
「你说哪种味道。」巴奇用悄悄话的音量轻声的在史蒂夫耳边问。  
「都好。」史蒂夫的手指滑过巴奇结实的小腹，托起他的屁股，把他的阴茎含进嘴里。巴奇舒服地叹了一声，大腿在史蒂夫的耳际摩擦。

能遇上巴奇，跟他变成这样的关系，真是史蒂夫这辈子遇到的最荒唐却也美妙的事。

他感觉到巴奇的勃起在嘴里轻微的跳动。  
「把你的东西给我。」巴奇说。  
史蒂夫转过身，侧躺在床上，让巴奇把他的硬物含进嘴里。巴奇的口腔柔软温热，他擅长接吻，口活更是无庸置疑的。他将史蒂夫吞入喉咙深处，吸允着他坚硬勃发的欲望。  
史蒂夫自喉咙深处发出一声叹息，他缓缓耸动着腰让巴奇的薄唇滑过敏感的皮肤。他把巴奇两腿分开，从阴囊丶会阴一路吻到後穴。他仔细地舔着巴奇娇小的穴口，把他舔的湿漉漉的。巴奇闭上眼睛呻吟着，双手来回抚摸史蒂夫精壮的腰。

「快点丶史蒂夫……」巴奇低声催促，他体内燥热难耐，迫切的需要史蒂夫粗长的东西填满它。  
「夜长着呢。」史蒂夫分开巴奇弹性的臀瓣，将一根手指探入後穴。巴奇闷哼一声，扭动着腰要求更多。史蒂夫慢条斯理的向前勾起手指，往前列腺的地方不快不慢的按压。巴奇抓紧床单倒抽了一口气，咬着下唇避免自己惊叫出声。  
「嗯……嗯哼……哈丶哈……」  
史蒂夫翻过身，整个人压在巴奇身上，他的勃起卡在巴奇的双腿之间，来回滑动，一边深入第二根手指。  
「啊丶啊啊丶操……史蒂夫你快点……」  
史蒂夫细细的亲吻着巴奇鼓动的背肌，轻声在他耳边说了句别急我不想弄伤你，粗糙的大手包覆着巴奇充血颤抖的阴茎，手指轻轻地抹掉前端滴出的液体，掌握住铃口来回滑动。他喜欢看巴奇为自己带给他的快感沈迷，因为他也同样为巴奇的身体疯狂。

史蒂夫的频率恰恰把巴奇逼在强烈的快感里，却不够让他高潮。  
「哈……史蒂夫！」巴奇艰难的转过头瞪他，但史蒂夫只在他深邃的碧色的双眼里看到高涨的情欲及渴望。「如果你想操我，就别磨蹭了。」  
史蒂夫笑着吻上巴奇鲜红的唇，伸出手指，把他的臀部托高，双手抓着他精实的腰。史蒂夫低头自巴奇的尾椎顺着锁骨往上舔到颈子，同时将自己滑进炙热收缩的後穴。这个动作让巴奇全身酥麻的放低了腰。他们紧贴在一起感受彼此身体的触感及温度。

「哈……巴奇，你好棒……」史蒂夫被高温狭窄的肉壁吸得忍不住叹息。  
後穴被整个撑开顶到最深处，勃起的滚烫阴茎在巴奇体内不时跳动着。他仰起头无声的尖叫着，史蒂夫开始结实的撞击敏感处，顶的他只能像要溺水一般大口地喘气。  
「哈丶哈丶还要丶史蒂夫丶史蒂夫丶」  
史蒂夫受不了巴奇在快感里喊着自己的名字，他双手抓起巴奇的屁股，耸动髋部快速的操进通红肿胀的小穴，拍打着巴奇被操得通红的屁股，啪啪啪的声响伴随着两人的叹息。巴奇向前拱起腰，跟着史蒂夫的频率扭动着身体，让他能更精确的顶撞自己。他双脚止不住颤抖，体内因快感一阵一阵收缩着。

「操丶哈阿丶好棒丶」巴奇轻轻的皱起眉，被快感冲的晕转向。史蒂夫将手指伸进他微张的薄唇，玩弄这个令他着迷的灵活小舌，巴奇呜咽着，唾液顺着史蒂夫的手指留下。真可爱，史蒂夫轻声说，舔了舔他发红的耳垂。

「哈丶史蒂夫丶不行了丶轻点丶要丶要丶」巴奇含糊的呻吟着。  
「哈丶啊丶丶射出来，巴奇，为我射出来。」史蒂夫喘着气，沙哑的在巴奇耳边低语。随着他的律动加快操弄的速度。  
「啊丶啊丶丶丶啊哈丶丶丶啊哈啊丶」巴奇快被顶出来了，止不住扬起音调发出一声绵长的呻吟，抽搐着一股股射在史蒂夫手里。史蒂夫被他吸逼近高潮的边缘，失控的猛操巴奇筋挛着的肉体。  
「哈丶哈丶巴奇丶巴奇丶啊啊丶」史蒂夫低吼一声，射在巴奇体内。他轻轻地进出後穴，缓缓高潮後的短暂空白。

他靠在巴奇身上休息了一会儿，然後把他抱起来，走向浴室。

「我能自己走。」嘴上说着，巴奇还是两手还过史蒂夫的颈子。  
「我知道。」史蒂夫说，亲昵的吻了吻巴奇额头上的汗珠。

一番清理过後，两个人都筋疲力竭的倒在床上。巴奇已经累的意识模糊了。史蒂夫吻了吻他的前额，轻声说，我爱你。巴奇把身子往史蒂夫的方向蹭了蹭，嘟囔着，无赖，快睡。

史蒂夫勾起嘴角，懒过巴奇的腰，看着他舒服的沈进梦乡。史蒂夫虽然疲倦，睡意却不是很浓。他抬起楼望向窗外，冬季的天空很清澈，在高楼之间的一小片天空里，繁星点点的闪耀着。四周很安静，只有巴奇规律的呼吸声。

该换个大一点的地方了，史蒂夫想。他们常常睡一睡就踢到东西。

无论如何，他想让两个人的生活过得好些，大一点的房子，有厨房跟客厅，或许再加个吧台。做得到的，史蒂夫相信。他突然一股冲动想起身再看几个案子，但想到巴奇的话，还是暂时打消念头。

也许他们以後会怀念这里，史蒂夫想，至少他会怀念。在每个渐暖的冬夜，他会怀念这个他们现在一起窝着的小小天地。这里的星空虽然小，却璀璨耀眼。

 

Fin.


End file.
